GAY FOUNDS HIS TOMBOY
by anjheL003
Summary: Ranma Saotome is gay, Akane Tendo is a tomboy, and I'm Nabiki Tendo a host of this fanfic, is the author gone crazy? well. i will tell you the story how they fall in love! READ&REVIEW! the more you review the more i money i got paid! ONEGAI!
1. Chapter 1

**DICLAIMER: **I am not Rumiko Takahashi to own Ranma ½. I have no rights to own them. The story is mine though. Anyway. I am not also Nabiki in the story; I only used her as my narrator. She will be hosting my fanfic for me.

**A/N: **well. This story is an alternative Ranma1/2. I want Ranma and Akane in a different life. A different way how they fall in love. Well, if you don't want to read it fine. But I guarantee you this will be fun. It's already finished. I'll just type it to my computer. I planned this fic to be short. Um. Maybe 10 chapters the maximum. And oh yeah, one more thing. If you happen to be annoyed in my grammars, please do review it. English is not out first language, I'm not so good at it. I'm a Filipino. I can't promise you perfect grammars. So sorry in advance! If you happen to be confused of Nabiki, the Nabiki inside the story is different to the Nabiki who will be hosting this fanfic. Still confused? I can't put the right words together to explain it better. Er. Just read it and review. ^^, P.S. the italic you'll see in hosting is me.

**NABIKI: **well, I'm Nabiki. I will be your host to this fic. And this fic is all about my sister Akane fall in love in a gay. This story is my point of view. But hey! This story is only a FICTION. My sister Akane may be a tomboy sometime but he is not in love with a gay! Ranma is not a gay in anime world! I tell ya, I am real and this story is not!

_See… Nabiki knows how to put the words together, "the host is real but not the story." still confused? Er. I'M JUST A PERSON!_

**NABIKI: **who's that?

_Just get on with the story!!!_

**NABIKI: **Okay. Here it goes.

**GAY FOUNDS HIS TOMBOY**

_CHAPTER 1 – RANMA IS GAY?_

_**Story by: **__jhanel_

_**Narrated by: **__Nabiki Tendou_

Hello there! I am Nabiki Tendou, 17 years old lived in a peaceful city of Nerima. I'm an 11th grader in Furinkan high school. I have a father name Soun, he's in the government. My mother name Kimiko died when we're just kids. I have one older sister, her name is Kasumi, she's 18, taking care of the household. And I have one younger sister name Akane, she's 16, 10th grader in the same school. Let me tell you a secret about Akane. Well, she pretends she is a guy. It all happens 10 years ago when we still at Kyoto. She was only 1st grade back then. She had a crush on this cute boy but when she confesses her inner side, the boy rejected her and it turned out he is a gay. That boy's name was Ryouga. Akane's little heart broke thousands of pieces. Since then, she acts a boy, hoping she would be noticed by Ryouga, she start dressing like a boy. She wore boy's clothes, boy's uniform. But when father got promoted, we moved here in Nerima. Until now, she's still a cross dresser still waiting for Ryouga. Sad isn't it?

"AKANE! Wakey wakey! We'll be latey latey!" I said while knocking at her door. You know, Akane is hard sleeper. Maybe she's still up last night doing her diary. Oh yes. Akane may be a physically a guy in outside but she has a maiden heart in inside. To tell you. Last week, she had a new classmate, I heard he moved from Kyoto. Well, he's a good looking guy, he would be a hottest guy in Furinkan high. Greater than Akane, she's, er, well, the most popular guy in school, girls have gone crazy about Akane.

Back to that newcomer. The guy's name is Ranma Saotome. He's handsome, tall, have a masculine body. He owns a magnificent steel blue eye. Long hair tied in a pigtailed. Wow, he's a hunk but not my type. I cannot believe he captured my sister's heart!

I knocked again. "AKANE. Ranma is waiting for you!" ya, you heard me, Ranma is waiting her. I tell you how they become friends. Yeah, I will take you on a flashback!

**FLASHBACK:**

Akane approached the new guy.

"Hello there." Akane said shyly.

"Hi." Ranma look at her.

"I'm Akane Tendo." offering her hand to him. "And you are?"

"Ranma Saotome" taking her hand and shake. "Funny named. Akane is a girl's name, right?"

"Oh that? Er. Uh. Well, my mum expects me to be a girl but when I come out in this world she still give me the name."

"You know, I knew a girl named Akane ages ago. I like her though." Ranma stop talking about his past. Thinking a topic. "Where do you live?"

"At the Tendo Dojo, blocks away from here. Want to check it out?"

"Cool." Ranma blushed.

**END OF FLASHBACK.**

Oooppss! I have to butt in! As you see, my sister's heart was captured by Ranma. He's the reason why her heart beats again second time around! She approached Ranma so they could be friends. She noticed Ranma's blushed. Back to the reality!

"Akane! Wake up! Ranma is in downstairs!" I yelled. Well, I have to or the three of us would be late.

"I'm coming!" Akane opened the door and rushed to the bathroom. She yelled, "Nabs, please tell him I'll be right down. Keep him company Nabs!"

Well, minutes later Akane joined us for breakfast. Akane is in boy's uniform. Ranma resist to eat breakfast with us. When we're finished. Kasumi gave us our Bento boxes and take off.

**AFTERSCHOOL**

I suddenly said to both of them, "I forgot something. See you at home Akane." But actually I just leave them. Letting them to be alone.

That night, after dinner, Akane approach me. I hear her sobbing. So I asked her what's wrong.

Sob. Sob. Sob. "It's Ranma…" sob. Sob. Sob. "He said he likes me."

"That's great! It's wonderful! He likes you, Akane. We shall celebrate!"

Akane is still sobbing. I asked, "oh so why you're crying? Aren't you happy he said he likes you?"

"Well, do fell happy…" sob. Sob. Sob. "But he likes me as a guy, Nabiki. He likes me as a GUY!"

Oh yeah. I totally forgot about that! Er. What should I say? Oh yes "so he is a gay? Er. Akane, here's the plan. Make him love you deeply, in the end, tell him what you really are."

"But what if he rejects me" sob. Sob. Sob. "Nabiki, I'm so disappointed that he is a gay."

.trust me, Akane, he will accept. If he truly loves you, he'll accept you just as you accept Ryouga as a gay."

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**Nabiki**: well, here you go the first chapter. As you see here, I'm not that kind of twisted sister in the story. Blame the author who wrote it.

_Hey I heard that!_

**NABIKI: **who's there? Mum, is that you?

_No! I am the author. Just do your job._

**NABIKI: **jeez. I can't say anything rude about her! She's my boss! She pays me a lot of money hosting this fanfic! Well. She told me to tell you guys don't worry, because it's already finished. Well. See you next chapter.

_Is it over? You haven't done the next chapter summary!_

**NABIKI:** GGRRR! Okay then! The story is about Akane invites Ranma for Christmas Eve, and they are the only ones who left in the Tendou household! Little did they know, Nabiki happened to be there. Nabiki peep at them and eavesdropping. Next time on Ranma ½ alternative version, **GAY FOUNDS HIS TOMBOY, **Christmas just the two of them!

_Great job Nabiki. Here's for the day's job._

**NABIKI: **see? I told you I got paid. But hey, it's only half of my salary!

_Ehem you forgot something._

**NABIKI: **what now?

_The important thing so I can give you higher salary._

**NABIKI: **oh yeah. That. Er. Please guys Read and Review. JaChan told me that if she gets more review the higher my salary is! So please. HELP ME!

_**SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER!**_

_-JaChan-_


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own anything except this plot.

**A/N: **thank you for the reviews. Sorry for the wrong grammars. I told you that I can't promise good grammars. English is not my first language nor second. I'm grateful that some of you did enjoy it. For those who didn't, let me improve, okay?

This story is an alternative Ranma1/2. I want Ranma and Akane in a different life. A different way how they fall in love. Some of you say this story is horrible? What part of it? Is it the part Ranma is gay? Well. Let me tell you that he has a reason to be a gay. He never intends to be a gay. Before he met Akane, he's a 100% guy. So if it still horrible, review it. Say everything you like, no one will stop me for writing this fanfic.

Well, here goes nothing…

* * *

**NABIKI: **(looks around and sigh) okay. No boss around. So I can relax and see what happen to the story. Please don't tell her I'm not hosting in our opening speech. PLEASE!

**AKANE: **Sister Nabiki? What are you doing here?

**NABIKI: **well, I happened to be a host here!

**AKANE: **oh so you're the one JaChan told me about.

**NABIKI: **huh? What are you doing here and what she up to now?

**AKANE: **I'll be your co-host! It would be fun!

**NABIKI: **I hate that JaChan!

**AKANE: **so what happened so far?

**NABIKI: **well, you're in love with Ranma who happens to be a gay.

**AKANE: **what? He's gay? Ha! Ha! Ha! I'll tell these to Ranma when this chapter is over.

**NABIKI: **how can it be over if your still chattering with me?

**AKANE: **okay! On with the story!

* * *

**GAY FOUNDS HIS TOMBOY**

_CHAPTER 2 – CHRISTMAS JUST THE TWO OF THEM_

_**Story by: **__jhanel_

_**Story Told by: **__Nabiki Tendou_

_

* * *

  
_

My sister did what I tell her, I just hope it will work. Moths passed and it was December. Yay! Christmas is approaching.

Knock knock!

"Nabiki." The voice of my older sister, Kasumi. "Can I come in?"

"Yeah sure…"

My sister came in, "er… can you lend me some money?" she said shyly.

"For what?" such intriguing why she's asking for money.

"It's for Dr. Tofu, you see, I'll think of buying him a gift for Christmas."

"Oh. Okay. How much?" taking out some money from my wallet. I gave the money to my sister and she left without closing my door.

Kasumi and Dr. Tofu have been dating for ages, they are engaged secretly. My dad would be sad if he finds out that Kasumi will be married soon.

"Sister Nabs?" its Akane's voice. And she came in.

"What's up?" I asked. She seems problematic so I asked "what's your problem? Is it Ranma?"

"How did you know?" said surprisingly, "well, anyway, Christmas is approaching."

"You want to know what to give to him and you want me to suggest it, plus can I lend you some money?" I interrupt. I knew what's on Akane's mind.

"Precisely. So?" Akane bowed, "what can you say?"

""how about give him a new Chinese shirt, he loves wearing those. Or how about something handmade."

"Chinese shirt will do, besides if I make him something handmade, I don't have much time left, it's only two weeks before Christmas."

"If you say so…"

"So nabs, can you lend me some money?

"Okay alright…" I pick up my wallet again and give some money. I'm the family's bank you know.

"Thank you Nabiki, you're the best."

"I know…"

--

Days before Christmas, my dad runs to the family room.

"Listen everyone, I won't be here in Christmas, and boss sent me back to Kyoto for business. Sorry kas, Nabs, Kane…"

"Don't worry dad, we will be alright. When do you plan to leave?" I asked father.

"Tomorrow morning."

That night, Akane rushed to my room. "Nabiki, look, is it okay?"

I scan the green Chinese shirt. "It seems okay, I'm sure he will like it."

"Hey, can I invite him here on Christmas eve?"

"Yeah sure. It would be great."

--

KNOCK KNOCK… "Akane, are you hear?" it was Kasumi's voice.

"Yes. Please come in."

"Akane, I'll leave you two on Christmas eve. I'm going to Dr. Tofu's house to celebrate Christmas with his mother."

"Okay, do you ask father about it?" Akane said.

"Yes. He approves to it."

"Okay…" we both said and Kasumi left us.

"So how about the Christmas Eve again?" I said teasingly. Akane's is been bad at cooking.

"Darn. Now I won't get a chance to invite Ranma for dinner."

"Don't worry sis, I will do something about it."

"That's great but are you goods at cooking? I never saw you cook before."

"Just don't worry, bring Ranma for dinner and everything will be fine."

"If you say so…" I said and Akane leave the room.

I cannot believe at myself. Here I am ordered some food for my sister and ranma's dinner and now I'm preparing it. Yeah, you heard it, THEIR dinner not mine. Well, father is in Kyoto, Kasumi is with Dr. Tofu. Akane picked Ranma from the park. I'm planning a perfect dinner for them.

"Nabiki! We're here!" I heard Akane's voice. Time to hide. I hear footsteps.

"Wait here Ranma. I'll look for Nabiki." They are now in the dining room.

--

Minutes passed I hear Akane's voice, "Oh that Nabiki, she's gone out without mentioning me. Oh well, it's just you and me."

"Are you hungry?" Akane asked.

"No, not yet." I noticed Ranma's manly voice. I take a look at Ranma and he seems a gut to me. He acts a normal guy. I hear him again; he asked if Akane has a girlfriend.

"None. I hate loving." As usual, she does hates loving but since Ranma came, the world of Akane changed.

"Why Akane?"

"When I was at first grade, I had a huge crush on this gu—girl!"

That was a close one! I thought she'll say the word guy!

"What happened Akane?" Ranma asked.

"Well, he rejected me. I mean SHE! Uh. She turns out to be a… lesbian. Yeah, that's right. A lesbian reject me because I'm a guy!"

Oh. Akane is a bad liar. She's too obvious! Well, I'm surprised she talks about Ryouga.

"Oh. Sorry." Said Ranma. He's voice is so manly. I'm bothered!

"That's okay. I'm through with it. Past is past. I have to let it go, right?"

"Yes Akane, you have to or you'll never be free to love someone else."

"Thanks Ranma, by the way." Akane check the watch. "It's only an hour till Christmas. Let's eat! I'm hungry!"

Merry Christmas. I'm still here hiding. It's exactly 12 midnight and I'm hungry.

"Merry Christmas Ranma! Here you go…" I saw Akane gave Ranma her gift. Ranma unwrapped it and his eyes become dazzling.

"Thanks! I like Chinese shirt! Uh. Well, here you go Akane, this one's from me." He tossed a little blue box to Akane.

Akane opened it and said "oh thank you Ranma! What a beautiful ring!"

--

**To be Continued…**

**

* * *

  
**

**Akane: **wow, Ranma never give me a ring. I hope he would.

**Nabiki: **So do you found it interesting?

**Akane: **yeah. But I hate when you spy at us.

**Nabiki: **blame the author not me.

**Akane: **but hey you seems so good manner in the story, you pay our dinner.

**Nabiki: **it's just a story.

**Akane: **I wish you would be that way.

**Nabiki: **well, time to say goodbye!

**Akane: **Wait the next chapter preview!

**Nabiki: **oh yeah. I almost forgot. Uh. Let see now. (Looking for something…)

**Akane: **is this what you looking for? (Waving the piece of paper)

**Nabiki: **yes, that one. Gimme that!

**Akane: **no way. I'm the one who will read it.

**Nabiki: **okay.

**Akane: **well, the chapter is about Ranma is gone back to Kyoto for two weeks, Ukyo is in Nerima. Akane received roses from someone unknown. Next time on Ranma ½ alternative version, **GAY FOUNDS HIS TOMBOY, Valentines Without Ranma.**

**NABIKI: **okay time to go.

**AKANE: **yeah. Can't wait to tell Ranma about this!

**NABIKI: **okay. Read and review guys, so I can get a higher salary!

**AKANE: **and JaChan told me that she will improve someday.

**NABIKI: **let her give a chance to improve, okay?

**AKANE: **yeah.

**NABIKI and AKANE: **well, goodbye then. Review Review Review, we accepts criticisms.

_**SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER!**_

_-JaChan-_


End file.
